Who knew, huh?
by Satan'sNumberOneSon
Summary: Honestly, no-one saw this coming. I would blame the Generation of fucking Miracles, but since they caused the birth of an angel, Mikaze Ai, one can't complain. I only wish that he still played basketball, like he used to. A Kuroko is Mikaze Ai fic. Rated for language, because I swear too much.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Where is home? Where do I belong?

 _Nowhere~. Hehe~ "Home" is a fantasy and "Belonging" is an ideal._

 **Shut up!** They need me!

 _Ohoho~ Says who? They seem fine without you to me~_

 **No!** I'm their shadow! I'm needed to make them shine even brighter!

 _Well~ It seems as if they have outgrown you now~ Hehe~_

 _If I were you... I'd look for a way to surpass them! To take off running and leave them in the dust!_

...What do you suggest?

 _Well, I hear idols are popular these days!_

And what do idols do?

 _Well, singing and dancing, for example._

Right...

 _Ah! They also do **modelling.**_

 _I know what you're thinking~ **If I model, perhaps i'll be on the same level Kise-kun.** Right?_

Shut up. I hate you.

 _But, I **love** you, **Tetsuya~**_

Stop playing with me.

 _Hehe~ Oh, and if you do listen to yours truly and become and idol, lose the emotions, I hear girls are really into that nowadays~_

Hmph.

 **Author's Note**

Hey, Lawson here. This is my first story on this site. Just to let you know Starish is dead, and so is Heavens... Apologies. Also, it's been about a year since I watched UtaPri and I don't remember many details, so if there are any inconsistencies, tell me. Feel free to be as brutal as you want. Thanks, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Idols, huh?' Tetsuya thought, 'It's rare for _him_ to be interested in anything... But still, who knew that _he_ was into that stuff.'

As he walked down the hallways of Teiko, Kuroko pondered his future. And came up with blanks. It's not easy to find a new _thing._ He had dedicated his entire life to basketball, after all, and even _he_ thought that he was being hasty, quitting the team like that. There were only about seven months left of the school year, as well.

But then he remembered all the suffering they caused, to not only him, but to potential future basketballers. Like his friend, Ogiwara-kun. Bile rose up in his throat, much like during _that_ day. " _The most coincidental landslide in basketball history!"_ they called it. It was to be expected with a score like 111 - 11(!) But he knew better. Those people he once cherished as a team--comrades even!

"Ha." He laughed bitterly.

 **Complete and utter betrayal.** He couldn't even touch a basketball anymore without feeling sick to the depths of his soul.

No. He would regret nothing. He would cast basketball into the shadows of his past, and bury it there.

"Idols, huh?" He repeated. "Well, I don't _hate_ the idea. I suppose it's worth a try."

Then it was decided. Kuroko Tetsuya would go for an audition in XXX entertainment. I mean, it was hardly plausible that _he_ would get _scouted_. Ha. They couldn't even see him, for god's sake!

At this thought, 101 doubts rushed around his head like little puppies.

He promptly smacked himself on the face. "No negative thoughts! I'll find a way!"

At this moment, his school's motto sounded extremely motivational. ' _V_ _ictory_ _at all cost._ ',the logo read. Figures. The one time he appreciates that disgusting phrase would be when his life has no meaning.

"Maybe Oho Asa would help?" Urgh... What happened to burying the past in his shadow? Since when did his thoughts get so _infested_ with their personalities?

As he regained his composure, he thought about the _other_ thing that he loved the most in the world.

"Vanilla milkshakes!" Kuroko perked up and head towards Maji's, where the best milkshakes were served, for what was probably the last time he would drink God's creation.

He was becoming an idol after all! He had to watch his figure. But, he's always been thin so maybe his future boss would let him have one once in a while *cough*all the time*cough*.

Kuroko scrunched his nose up in disgust. When had he become so cocky? Had the title, 'generation of miracles', effected him so deeply?

"I suppose this is what happens when you hang around with people with bigger egos than their dicks... _Pardon my French.._ " He mumbled through his straw. "Their personalities just _bleed_ into yours. I like being Kuroko Tetsuya, though. Hmm, but, idols have stage names, don't they?"

On his way home, he finished the milkshake, scrunched it up and tossed it into a nearby waste basket, much like one would a basketball.

It went in.

Not that Tetsuya noticed; his mind was too pre-occupied with other thoughts.

"Huh? What did _he_ say again? An emotionless persona?" He questioned. "It's not the worst idea that _he's_ had... Though, how is that different from what I already had going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

buzzz*buzzz*

An alarm clock sitting on the bedside table proudly displayed: 07.30.

'Huh? Was that my alarm?' Kuroko thought drowsily. 'Is it not Saturday?'

He was confused. Why did he set an alarm? *Gasp* Upon realisation, he rapidly sat up from the confines of his bed, displaying his atrocious morning hair to the world.

"Aah. Right, I was going to try to get into _XXX Entertainment_ by auditioning today..." By the end of this sentence the boy in question had already started drifting away.

"Wait..? What time was it again..?" At this thought, Kuroko rushed to check the time. "Oh! Thank god! Only 7.30." Meaning that he would be able to sleep for another half hour before getting out of bed. Lucky~!

Two minutes later~

"Why can't I sleep?" He whined.

 _Because you're **nervous** , Tetsuya._

Of course _he's_ here right now. Just when I needed him(!)

 _You're welcome, Tetsuya~_

I was being sarcastic. Anyway, why are you here?

 _Oh, Tetsuya. I'm **always** here. And besides, you seem like you needed help, otherwise you'd throw up, like you did during your first basketball game. Hehe~_

Stop talking about basketball.

 _Hmmm... Anyway, I came to give you advice–_

What kind of advice?

 _The good kind; and don't interupt me again._ _I think that you should use your misdirection to stand out from the crowd. In other words: exploit what makes you unique~_

Right...

 _Oh! And you should also be completely honest when they ask you questions, like, So, how's your stamina? __and you should say something like, **completely nonexistent.**_

You seem oddly... hyper today.

J _ust do as I say, alright, Tetsuya?_

Fine, but just this once...

Kuroko hadn't noticed this but somehow, as he was talking to _him_ , he had taken a shower and got dressed in some clothes that he hadn't known even existed. These consisted on a sleveless black, button up vest, a thin dress shirt in the colour cerulean, and a dark tie with silver accents. He was also dressed in some black, 3/4 jeans with a pair of dark blue converse.

"Did Okaa-san buy me these? Oh well."

'Speaking of mother, I think I need a guardian's signature to verify my appliction. I hope she'll sign it. Maybe I should ask her before she fully wakes up so she doesn't question what it's for.' Tetsuya schemed on his way out.

At **_XXX Entertainment_**

Kuroko cleared his throat multiple times, waiting for the receptionist to realise that he was standing in front of her.

"Uhm.." Said Tetsuya. The receptionist let out a wild shriek, drawing standbyers' attention towards the pair.

"W-w-what? W-when did you get here?!" She exclaimed.

"What do you mean? I've been standing here the whole time." He deadpanned. "Where do we go for auditions?"

"T-that room at the end... u-uhmm... A-and you should take this sheet and fill it out before entering. P-put the sheet in the box outside the room..." She stuttered, clearly still in shock.

"Hmm. Thank you."

The receptionist stared as he walked away. A violent pink slowly overtook her face. She was sure that she had just met an angel, and giggled, blushing. She would tell her friends all about this. They would be sooo jealous!

'Well that was wierd.' Kuroko thought. ' Now, what does the sheet say?'

 **What is your name?**

Kuroko sweatdropped. 'What an overused question...' He thought, even though he was at a loss as to what he should put. After all he had been through, he had developed somewhat of a personality disorder.

He decided to complete the rest of the sheet before coming back to that question. Everything else was relatively easy compared to that first bombshell.

After he had finished the background information questionaire, he cycled back to the dreaded question itself.

'Who am I?' Tetsuya thought. 'I was born as Kuroko Tetsuya, but I don't feel like I'm that person anymore. Basketball destroyed Kuroko Tetsuya. And the person standing in these clothes is searching for way to live again. To be reborn!'

Why was he so afraid of this again? Didn't he say that he would live with no regrets? Ha. Don't forget your goal now.

Kuroko quickly scribbled something on the top of the sheet, placed it in the box and entered the room with his head held high. After all, a life with regrets is no fun. The door closed shut and the audition was about to begin.

The sheet read:

 **What is your name?**

 ** _Mikaze Ai._**

 **Author's Notes**

Overkill..? Hmm... Nah.

BTW: Please know that Kuroko might be a bit OOC... Yeah, I can't write...


End file.
